


On The Snow

by bottomchanyeol, Hobini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety, Bad Parenting, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Smut, Panic Attacks, Responsibility, but only for the aesthetic, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobini/pseuds/Hobini
Summary: Minseok, a regular citizen of the Frost Kingdom, finds the royal Prince of the Fire Kingdom hiding inside his wagon, shivering and deathly pale.Chanyeol just wanted to run away from his royal fire bending responsibilities. He insists the Frost Kingdom is the last place his people would look.- This fanwork was written for round 2 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2018/19].





	On The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy this is finally done… this is the longest fic I've ever written and even if I'm not too satisfied with it, I'm still a little proud of all the work it took to get to the end.  
> This is also my first time writing for the pairing xiuyeol and I know they are a pretty rare pair but I still hope y'all will give it a chance and like it~ (and sorry if min is a bit ooc but you know, different experiences lead to different characteristics!)  
> Thank you to everyone who has helped me! The mods (I'm sorry for all the extension requests!!), my beta and especially B and D for helping me when I was stuck with the plot!  
> I hope you enjoy/ed this one :)

“But sometimes a kiss is not a kiss. Sometimes it's a poetry.”

— _Julie Buxbaum_ , **Tell Me Three Things**

 

 

Harmony and unity did, in fact, suit the people of the lands of Ice; just as well as the people of the Fire Kingdom. These words, however, did not fit them when it came to the other reign, respectively. The word hate could not sum up all that is felt by either of the people.

 

It has been close to seven years since the Great War (how it is mostly called) has started. Many deaths, damages and sacrifices have been made since then.

 

After all those years, both kingdoms have long forgotten their initial goal and objective for this long-lasting war, let alone who had started it to begin with. By now, either of the two great reigns are only after a remedy for all the bloodshed and losses they have had to endure.

 

It had not been always like this, however. The years before the Great War out, the days of the people of the Kingdom of Frost and the Kingdom of Fire were filled with peace and joy. Each year, a festival would be held. Only, it would last a week-long and the other kingdom would be invited. The both kingdoms would alternate where the festivity would be held every year and there would be no dispute or falling-out.

 

This was definitely not the case anymore.

 

There is a war raging just outside the great walls of Hersta, the capital of the land of Ice. There has not been a single man of the Fire people who has dared to step onto the land of the for the past seven years.

 

So, how come Minseok, a regular citizen of the Frost Kingdom, finds the royal Prince of the Fire Kingdom, Prince Chanyeol, inside his caravan?

 

{~}

 

Minseok is stunned to the spot for roughly a minute. Then, he lets the curtains of the wagon slide back, looks around to see if someone has seen (relieved that there were only a handful of people) and sits back down when there is no one screaming bloody murder. He urges his horse to go on.

 

Minseok has to think fast, and act twice as fast, because the guy (Prince) looked paler than the people of the Frost Kingdom and shivered more than a hare in front of a hunter.

 

Luckily Minseok had checked what those noises coming from inside the wagon had been. The guards on the front gates to the castle (where he had been headed) would have wanted to check inside the carriage and as a result would have seen him ( _Prince_ ).

 

Minseok decides to bring him to his own little cottage in a small village a little ways away from the tremendous castle. That's the only place Minseok could think of taking a trespasser as of now.

 

Trespasser. Honestly, how did Minseok deserve this, really?

 

By the time Minseok arrives at his small cottage (it really wasn't easy getting there, what with the people of their village being as noisy as they were) and has lain the unconscious male onto his bed, the guy looks just short of dying.

 

What now?

 

Minseok hadn't the slightest clue. Sure, he's a merchant that specializes in herbs and everything medical. But he has never dealt with anyone that was not of Frost's court. What if Minseok gives him something that the people of the Fire Kingdom can't take? Then Minseok will have the crown Prince of the Fire Kingdom's death on his conscience! (What would he give to be in someone else's shoes right about now.)

 

Said crown Prince'y mouth leaves something akin to a whimper, followed by soft mumbles and the occasional groan. When Minseok looks down at the unconscious man the Prince's face is in a deep frown, jaw tight even in sleep, and it's really not hard to guess that the man is in serious pain.

 

He looks like he's ready to die anyway, it couldn't get worse, could it?

 

Worst case scenario, the Prince would die in Minseok's home, and he wouldn't be able to bear the heavy burden for too long until someone from his village found out, notifies the guards, word spreads and the King of the Fire people hears about it. Like this, the war would only worsen (as if it's not the worst one could imagine already)

 

Great.

 

Well, Minseok could at least try.

 

And hereinafter, he does. Minseok is a merchant, specializing in herbs and flowers. And as he travels a lot, he has a lot of experience with different kinds of people (as experience and knowledge is everything in this field, Minseok thinks he's pretty good).

 

The next two hours are more than exhausting. Minseok tries a few basic methods on how to treat a fever and general cold, waiting for any kind of possible effect it could have. There is none whatsoever and the Prince's temperature is rising rapidly, Minseok's attempt at easing the fever in vain.

 

Minseok knows for a fact that the natural body heat of the Fire people exceeds the one of his own. But when the water in the cloth on the Prince's forehead starts evaporating instantly, it really can't mean anything good.

 

When it doesn't look as though the fever is going down any time soon, Minseok debates on whether he really should act on his last resort.

 

Thing is, there is no known cure for people who go over to the respectively other side of their kingdom, aside from the Stones of Vasaru. The name originates from the one who made them, 'The Great Vasaru'. Not much is known about the Stones or Vasaru themself. Only that Vasaru was the only person to ever achieve a feat as great and significant as this.

 

Both royal families posses one of these Stones of Vasaru. Before the war, it was common for a selected few people of the Frost Kingdom (the royal family included of course) to visit the Fire Kingdom so celebrate the beginning of summer (, and the other way for the beginning of winter).

 

Most of the people thought that was the only way to cure the extreme fever and the following symptoms. To suppress our bodies instincts to surrender and, not that much later, completely shut down.

 

Minseok was one of the few that knew that there were more antidotes. He has sneaked into the land of Fire on more than one occasion himself. But… as he had only tested this cure on himself so far, it may not even work for the people of Fire.

 

Minseok tries nonetheless. He twists the recipe a bit. He leaves the herbs used for burns out and adds ones for frostbite and fevers instead. He heats the mixture up instead of letting it cool down in the snow outside. Only leaving the base ingredients as they are.

 

Minseok doesn't know if it will work out, but he finds himself hoping nonetheless.

 

{~}

 

When Chanyeol finally awakens, he feels like shit.

 

He feels groggy and overall still very tired even though he just woke up. The worst part is that he actually felt _cold_. In his past twenty years of life, Chanyeol has never felt cold until this moment. It was more than very, very worrying. Instinctively, he pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

 

When Chanyeol comes to terms with feeling cold for the first time in his life (for now; it kinda freaks him out to be very honest), he then proceeds to take in his surroundings. The small window right beside the bed shows that the sun was either rising or going down. He's in a bed that's not his and definitely not in a house that is similar to what he's used to. His room back in the castle alone is bigger than the house probably is. And the walls were mostly made from marble, not of some plane stone like in here (and didn't that just make him sound like a rich prick).

 

There were also a lot of books all over the shelves on the walls. Like, really, a lot. And from what he could see, mostly all of them were about herbs and other medical stuff Chanyeol knew a damn about.

 

Other than that, there was small closet to his left, his own boots next to it. And a sleeping male in the chair next to the door. With a pitchfork right him, leaning against the wall.

 

What.

 

Who is this boy- guy? He looks harmless enough but what's with that pitchfork? And with his overall complexion? He looked as pale as a corpse! None of his own people looked like that. He had seen many people with different kinds of skin colors and last encountered anyone with this fair a skin but many years-

 

Oh.

 

 _Oh._ Right.

 

Chanyeol feels instant dread fill him.

 

He's not home. He's not even in his father's reign anymore. Chanyeol had sneaked into the enemy's territory.

 

How was he alive?

 

Trying not to think about that for now but instead of steadying his breathing, Chanyeol warily tries to hoist himself into a sitting position to then stand up and try to silently leave the room.

 

Chanyeol doesn't even manage the first step before his weak arms give in and he falls back. He groans when his head collides with the hard mattress (and he sounds like an ungrateful brat again).

 

Simultaneously, Minseok slowly, drowsily, opens his eyes, trying to get a grasp on reality. When everything from before he fell asleep comes back, he jumps up. Minseok eyes the man in his bed, the Prince's own eyes wide and staring right back at him. It takes a while but Minseok slowly understands what must have happened (especially judging by the awkward position of the Prince) and he relaxes again (well, as much as one can next to someone who his country is raging war on).

 

Without saying anything, Minseok turns around and leaves the room to get a glass of water for the other male. In the meantime the Prince should get his act together and be able to sit upright.

 

When Minseok leaves, Chanyeol can only panic though. Where is this guy going? Is he going to get someone? Are there even other people? Maybe he's been imprisoned? It shouldn't come to him as much of a surprise as it does. He has sneaked into the enemy's reign, the enemy his land has been at war with for seven years.

 

Is he, at last, going to die because of his own foolishness? _'I mean, that was a long time coming, but still…'_

 

Chanyeol stops mid-step from leaving the bed and standing up (how he's going stay standing, Chanyeol is still thinking over) when he hears the door creak. Minseok watches him with a raised eyebrow. The Prince's panicky and muddled mess of a brain doesn't see the glass of water, which leads to him almost (trying to; he wouldn't make it) running out of the room.

"Easy there," the guy says, and his smooth but firm voice startles Chanyeol into submitting and standing still. "Your body is still trying to adjust to the heavy changes it did and probably is still going through. Lay back down."

 

Chanyeol is not convinced. He takes a fighting stance, which can only be described as pathetic. He is obviously still tired, Minseok could most likely press a finger against his forehead and he'd fall back into unconsciousness.

 

When Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak, he immediately starts coughing, his throat dry. Minseok gestures to the glass in his hand. Finally noticing this detail, Chanyeol relaxes back into the bed (he's not doomed, the guy didn't call anyone) and accepts the glass when Minseok comes to his side.

 

Chanyeol gulps the water down greedily. Minseok watches him, then says, "How are you feeling? Besides still feeling tired and exhausted from the fever, of course. You need to tell me if there is anything that doesn't feel right; only then can I help you."

 

"I- I think I'm fine?", Chanyeol struggles to form a proper sentence. He's still nervous, eyeing the make-shift weapon behind the guy in front of him.

 

Minseok notes that the Prince's gaze isn't on him and follows his glance. Minseok chuckles a little bitterly, "Don't worry, as long as you don't try anything, I won't either. And was that a statement or a question?"

 

Chanyeol hesitates a bit before opening his mouth again, "Well, I am actually a little cold. Not much, just this feeling just underneath my skin. And, well, I've never actually felt cold in my life. Uh, where we, I mean, where I come from, we don't exactly-"

 

"You mean Geruma?"

 

Chanyeol startles. "Um, what?" Being exposed before he even got the chance to make any excuses, really.

 

"Do you really think that I didn't know who you were right from the very moment I had laid my eyes on you?"

 

Okay, there was that. Chanyeol sputters visibly, muttering, "Well..."

 

Minseok had always thought that Princes and royal people in general were supposed to be... noble and clever. Not so predictable, like this one. What was with this guy honestly? _'Well, that would at least explain how he was able to disregard everything else and come here.'_

 

Outwardly, Minseok only rolls his eyes. "You feeling cold is probably a side effect. I guess it's something like a compensation."

 

"What…" Chanyeol really had to work on his responses.

 

Fortunately, the guy doesn't seem to mind as much (or just doesn't care) because he continues as if he knew that Chanyeol wouldn't get it (rude).

 

"You were supposed to die out there, wherever there was. It's natures way of telling your people to back off, just as we do not go over to your side. So, being a little cold is the least you can be. Like I said, as a sort or compensation for not dying."

 

_'Yes, that does make sense'_

 

Minseok sighs as if talking and explaining this to him is very exhausting, then continues, "I don't know what you were thinking but I sure hope you didn't come here thinking you'd magically survive just because you wanted to." When saying this, Minseok gives Chanyeol a glare. "There's a reason the people of the Fire don't come here and vice versa. If anyone other than me would have found you, you'd either be dead because they wouldn't have known how to help you or worse, turned you in and most probably be tortured and held hostage."

 

By the time he finishes, Minseok looks angry. At what exactly, Chanyeol can't really figure out right now because he is busy letting his words sink in. He, of course, knew what would have awaited him if he would have failed. But still, it was better than what he had and where he had been before.

 

Chanyeol hadn't really noticed that he had stiffened. Only then does he take notice of his jerky body when he comes back to reality and stares back at the brown eyes looking back at him.

 

"Uh, and- and how did you save me exactly?", Chanyeol breaks the suddenly heavy silence. "Isn't it supposed to be impossible without the Stones of--"

 

"So you do know how you could have ended and still came here?" Minseok visibly rolls his eyes. _'These bored rich kids, thinking they can do anything they please!'_ , Minseok thinks. Trying to compose himself, he tries to sound dismissive, "I just do. I've saved your life, so do me a favor and do not question me. Also, just so we are clear, when you're fine again, the first thing you will be doing is getting out of here. I am not getting any more involved than I already am and our people are not exactly on speaking terms."

 

And when he stands, the Prince looks up at him like a damn puppy, with those big eyes and all. As if he had told him his damn pet died, instead of telling him to mind his own business.

 

All of a sudden, Minseok feels queasy. Is he being too harsh on him? He's just come off age, he doesn't know what he's doing. On the other hand, it's the _Prince_ of the _Fire_ people. He's spoiled and who in their right mind just waltzes into enemy territory, completely disregarding their own safety? The palace is just around the corner!

 

Speaking of, should Minseok notify the King of this? Well, _yes_ , obviously. But is it the right choice? The Prince doesn't seem to want to. Maybe he just wants a little fun and action and then will go back? But? Isn't he the enemy? Their respective people have been at war for so many years now that Minseok's judgment on the people of Fire is getting fuzzy.

 

Chanyeol's voice breaks Minseok out of his thoughts. "I-, uh, thank you, I guess. And yes, of course, I will. Leave, I mean. Um?"

 

Minseok is so stunned that he's being thanked by the (spoiled and privileged??) Prince that he doesn't understand what Chanyeol means. Then, with all the nonchalance he can muster, "You do not need to know my name."

 

"Oh." And there it is, the damn puppy eyes. "Oh well, my name is Chanyeol."

 

"I know, everyone knows, that's why you're hiding in here."

 

"Uh, I guess…"

 

And why does he look so sad now? Why is Minseok feeling so guilty? It doesn't make any sense!

 

Minseok sighs exasperatedly, stopping his own thoughts before he gets lost in them. He stands up and turns around, about to leave the room as he's calling back, "Just call me whatever you like. Honestly, I don't care."

 

"Okay… Snowflake?"

 

Minseok turns his head, not knowing if he should look flabbergasted or glare at the Prince (who looks kinda scared?). "Are you… mocking me?"

 

"What?", the Prince, Chanyeol, sputters, looking distraught. "No! It just-… it suits you?"

 

Minseok eyes him for a few seconds, watching the Prince squirm. In the end, he goes for indifference (because Minseok is too exhausted for this) and turns back around. He has to go and make something to eat.

 

Minseok hears the Princes sigh of relief and closes the door.

 

{~}

 

During the time in which Minseok made something the Prince was probably able to eat and possibly not throw it back up immediately (another consequence of leaving one's homeland), Chanyeol tried coming to terms with him actually having survived his little escape to the land of Ice. Of course, he knew that the chances of him surviving this 'trip' were very very slim, he's not an idiot. Chanyeol wasn't that suicidal to just waltz into the land of Ice and expect to live through it all without thinking it through and having a plan.

 

He had been planning for over half a year now. At first, Chanyeol contemplated (stealing) _borrowing_ the one of the Stones of Vasaru on their side, since it would logically help him enter the land of Ice easily enough without any trouble. The Stones are pretty heavily guarded though, and it's not like Chanyeol could walk up to the guards and just ask for one. (He'd actually thought of doing that as well.)

 

Just when Chanyeol wanted to give his 'research' up though, his best (and only real) friend, confidant and a knight to the royal family, Jongin, found rumors surrounding a guy who apparently looked a lot like one of the Ice people but was spotted on their side of land. Of course these rumors could easily be the people's easy gossip and are really nothing that much. But it was a lead and Chanyeol would sooner damn himself than let go of any opportunity that presents itself.

 

Look where it got him; alive and kicking, evidently not dying even though he's standing on the land of Ice.

 

Chanyeol had Jongin look into it, since he couldn't just go out and risk people finding out their own Prince had _anything_ to do with the people of Ice. And Jongin had actually found the guy, the guy who's just outside this room. The one who saved his life, someone who could be potential danger. No, scratch that, definitely is, if word goes out.

 

It's mostly been luck too, since Chanyeol originally only knew that the only one who could help him was located in a village near the capital of the land of Ice. Even while Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore and almost came to a breaking point, he still had the sense to hide. So he hid in a wagon nearby.

 

Seems like whoever is responsible, God or fate (or whatever), really wanted them to find each other.

 

"Food is ready," Minseok calls from behind the door.

 

Chanyeol startles out of his thoughts, only just realizing how deep in thought he had been. It takes a little for him to stand steadily, having to walk with a hand on the wall. Chanyeol moves out of the room, eyeing his new surroundings. The house is pretty small. The table and kitchen are right in front of him.

 

He sees his savior putting two bowls onto the table, gesturing for Chanyeol to sit. "Sit down and eat slowly. I'm not sure how well your body can take food of any kind right now."

 

Chanyeol sits down and eyes the… food (if it can be called that) in the bowl with a deep frown. It's a weird color, looking like some kind of mash but with a few solid little bits of _something_. The last time Chanyeol could remember eating something like this was… never, really. It's weird going from a royal dinner to this. "What… is that?", he manages to voice at last.

 

Minseok eyes him right back and stops his hand mid-air, before the spoon can touch his mouth. "Food?"

 

"I mean, what _is_ it? What's in there?"

 

"A few mashed potatoes, a few carrots, I think? Not too sure, just put some stuff I still had from yesterday together."

 

"And why is it that color? Aren't those two supposed to be yellow and orange?"

 

Minseok shrugs, "I added a few spices and the like." Minseok's voice gets a little darker when he adds, "Are you going to eat any time soon or not?"

 

Minseok would not tolerate it if the Prince thought that he could mock and ignore the food that was placed in front of him when it's everything he had.

 

The look he gave him must have had some kind of effect on the Prince because in the next moment Chanyeol is lifting the spoon to his mouth. Good. Minseok doesn't watch him further and eats from his own bowl. The rest of the dinner is spent quietly.

 

They do not talk about the elephants in the room for the rest of the day, namely the reason for Chanyeol's arrival in the land of Ice or how Minseok was able to help him.

 

When it's time for bed, another problem arises though. Well, at least to Minseok, because Chanyeol doesn't see anything off. Not until he wishes Minseok a good night and the other doesn't leave the room. Chanyeol eyes him making himself comfortable on the cushioned chair next to the door.

 

To say that Chanyeol is confused is an understatement. "Hey?", he says softly, when Minseok is about to blow off the last candle.

 

Minseok hums (or more like grumbles), looking over at him.

 

"Why are you sleeping on that chair? Why don't you go sleep in your bed?"

 

For a second Minseok looks like he's being pulled a prank on before his face morphs into one of exasperation. "That's because you are sleeping in it."

 

The Prince still looks confused, "And what about a guest room?"

 

"Do you think if I had the luxury of owning a guest room, I'd let you sleep in my bed?'

 

Chanyeol's mind supplies the image of the kitchen, where he did not see another door that could possibly lead to a second bedroom.

 

"Oh."

 

"Yeah, 'oh'," Minseok mumbles and rolls his eyes. He is about to stifle the small flame again when Chanyeol speaks again, this time a little louder.

 

"Then come sleep here, we can share. The bed isn't that big but I think we can both fit."

 

Minseok watches him with a confused and wary look, but Chanyeol can't see it. He's looking at his own hands where he's wringing his fingers into the cover. To be very honest, Chanyeol is a little embarrassed by his own suggestion. He has not shared a bed with anyone since he had been a child, when Chanyeol would sneak into his sisters rooms because of the nightmares he had.

 

Getting a grip, Minseok rolls his eyes and answers with sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I wouldn't want your majesty to be uncomfortable and force themself into something you don't want."

 

Chanyeol, though, doesn't seem to understand the concept of sarcasm and takes what Minseok said seriously. "No, no! I'm the one intruding, please." He makes space for the other man, opening the blanket in invitation.

 

Minseok thinks he's answering in a mocking way himself and rolls his eyes again (he seems to be doing that often). "How generous of you."

 

Chanyeol beams at him as Minseok comes over, putting the candle holder onto the bed side table and laying down beside the Prince. Minseok waits for any indication that Chanyeol is just teasing and is gonna kick him out of the ( _his_ ) bed but when none comes, he puts the candle out and relaxes.

 

Why is he even trusting him like this? The Prince could have all this planned and Minseok is walking right into his trap.

 

Maybe Minseok _is_ a little too trusting (no matter how many times he tells himself not to be)… or just really exhausted. Whatever the case, he does not linger on that thought for too long and just closes his eyes. If Chanyeol had wanted to try something, he would have already done it. Probably. And the Prince is surely too tired himself.

 

Minseok does not know how long he stays in the same position, eyes closed and waiting for sleep to come but it must have at least been half an hour. That's why he's surprised when Chanyeol's deep voice rings through the otherwise silent room. If anyone had asked, Minseok would deny that he had flinched.

 

"Have you fallen asleep?"

 

"No. But I was about to," Minseok lies, just to make the Prince uncomfortable.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry."

 

Minseok only hums, still not turning around.

 

"Um, if I'm making you uneasy, I can sleep on the chair if you want."

 

This makes Minseok turn around, eyeing the other man weirdly. "What?" Minseok wouldn't call it being uneasy, more like suspicious.

 

"Well, you're pretty tensed up. It must be unpleasant to sleep like that." As if in afterthought, Chanyeol hurriedly adds, "And you do not need to worry! I wouldn't make a move on someone who isn't off age yet!"

 

Minseok sits up so abruptly, he feels a small, dull pain briefly shoot up his back. Mouth opened wide, a flabbergasted expression on his face, Minseok is at a loss for words for the first time in a very long time. "Excuse me?", he stutters.

 

"Why are you so surprised, did you really think I'd do that?"

 

Minseok does not answer, because that is not even the point. Taking a deep breath, Minseok asks, "What age do you think I am?"

 

"What? Uh, maybe, like, I don't know, sixteen or seventeen - at most?"

 

Minseok groans, falling back against the bed. This guy, seriously.

 

Chanyeol hears Minseok mumble something, but doesn't catch what exactly is said, so he asks him to repeat himself. Minseok, visibly, is pissed off. "I'm twenty-four!"

 

This time, it's Chanyeol's turn for his jaw to hang loose and splutter, "Bu-but-!"

 

"There is no but, kid."

 

It takes a moment for Chanyeol get the idea of his savior, who looks like a teenager (!), being four years older than him into his head. While doing so, he almost doesn't catch the name he is called by. "I am not a kid! I'm twenty years old and will have you know that I had my coming-off age ceremony last week."

 

"I'm still older than you, thus you are a kid to me."

 

Not wanting to let Minseok walk all over him like this, Chanyeol says, before really thinking, "Then you're an old man."

 

A pause, then, "… What?"

 

"Uh…",

 

Minseok looks him scare in the eye, face straight in a deadpan expression. "You are sleeping in my bed. I was the one who saved you."

 

"Uh, right. Sorry- hyung, I guess?"

 

"That's right," Minseok huffs, turning his back to Chanyeol.

 

"Snowflake hyung", Chanyeol mutters but Minseok does not catch it as the taller of the two also turns his back, facing the other way.

 

It takes a while for both of them to fall asleep, as they are both thinking too much. Minseok thinks about what Chanyeol's objective could be and whether he really is as trustworthy as he makes himself out to be. Chanyeol, well… he thinks off the soft voice but fierce gaze of the one who lies next to him.

 

{~}

 

The next few days are exhausting, to say the least.

 

Minseok makes it clear that the second Chanyeol is perfectly fine and does not show any particular after effects in the next four weeks (that's the rough range of when Minseok's body stopped showing any further reactions to the changes the first time he did it), Chanyeol will leave him alone. Minseok will take responsibility and take care of him until then. In exchange, Chanyeol will not tell anyone of Minseok's "talents" or that he had any hand in helping the Prince. That is the least he can do.

 

When Minseok tries asking Chanyeol why he escaped the palace and came here in the first place, Chanyeol will divert the attention elsewhere or change the topic - all the time. The only thing Minseok could get out of him is his promise of not wanting to do the people of Ice any harm. Minseok may not trust Chanyeol fully but he will have to trust him on this because the Prince, did not look like he was lying. Usually Minseok is a pretty good judge of character but this time he can't tell what the other is thinking.

 

Chanyeol also has taken to calling Minseok 'snowflake hyung' or other variations that had to do with anything snow or ice related.

 

Other than that Chanyeol seems to think that he has some kind of obligation, always trying to help in some kind of way. The problem with this is that Chanyeol has been raised as royalty. He did not know how to do basic chores like making the bed until Minseok showed him how to do it in a much easier way than Chanyeol was attempting to do it.

 

The other day Chanyeol wanted to set the table and Minseok really didn't want to let him at first. But there's a first time for everything (and it was certainly not because Chanyeol gave him the puppy eyes). There is something innocent to Chanyeol's stances and manners, the way he's radiating something like a naive but curious atmosphere. Chanyeol was like a child, wondering about anything and everything. That's why Minseok could not even be mad at him when, as expected, Chanyeol dropped the plate with their main dish.

 

Minseok really wanted to be angry. But the moment he had caught the distraught look on Chanyeol's, he couldn't even try to convince himself that it had been on purpose. So, Minseok tried acting nonchalant, waving off Chanyeol's stream of apologies.

 

After that, they seemed to get along a little better (which is only thanks to Minseok not being able to get angry as his brain always so kindly has to supply the image of a Chanyeol looking like a small, sad puppy). Minseok tried not to think of the possibility that Chanyeol only sneaked into their land to get to know its secrets and then go and report back to his father.

 

The only problem coming with being a little more comfortable with each other, was that Minseok… loves teasing people. And Chanyeol's childlike wonder just always gave him the perfect opportunities. Minseok had a very hard time holding himself back.

 

Which does not mean he did not still enjoy watching Chanyeol struggle though.

 

Like their first morning, when Chanyeol needed to go to the toilet but could not find the lavatory.

 

"Um, hyung? Where can I… I mean, where's your toilet?", Chanyeol had asked, wringing his fingers visibly uncomfortable.

 

Minseok had looked confused for all but three seconds, until he realized that Chanyeol probably had his very own restroom back in the castle. Then, Minseok's had face lit up with a shit-eating grin. Chanyeol had looked even more restless, interpreting the smile in a wrong way.

 

"Let me show you."

 

And the face Chanyeol had made upon seeing the small outhouse had Minseok laughing out so loudly, it had startled Chanyeol out of his stupor. Chanyeol had stared for at least a good minute, watching Minseok's face light up.

 

When Minseok had composed himself again though, Chanyeol had diverted his eyes immediately, looking at the ground. Minseok had taken that as Chanyeol being flustered and taken mercy. He proceeded to explain that the people of their standing had to share an outhouse among three to five households each.

 

Chanyeol had then looked mortified but put up with it. It definitely took some getting used to but Chanyeol had promised himself that he'd adjust as good as possible and adapt himself without complaint. Minseok had been a little surprised when the Prince did not stretch it out and went with it, looking only a little displeased.

 

Other than that occurrence, the last time Minseok got angry with Chanyeol was when Minseok tried lighting a candle but the matches did not want to work. Chanyeol seemed to take that as his opportunity to show that he's not useless. Thus, he proceeded to light the flame himself, using the powers he had inherited from his ancestors.

 

Minseok was so surprised by the sudden flame that he almost let the candle fall.

 

That was the first time Minseok had witnessed the Fire royal family's powers. The element did not look like the regular flame one lights, as an example, for a camp. Minseok himself could not pin point the difference but this one looked... _warmer_. Fire is hot, yes, but this one was warm in a way that was not describable. As if it could heat you up from the inside.

 

The royal family of the Ice people had their own powers. Just like the name suggests, it's the power to form ice and make it take any physical shape. To Minseok, they had never looked beautiful. But Chanyeol's…

 

Then there was the fact how beautifully Chanyeol's eyes had lit up in an orange hue when using his powers. Minseok mentally shook his head at the sudden thoughts that flooded his mind.

 

By the time Minseok had come to, Chanyeol looked ready to run. Of course, Minseok had scolded him. He had held himself back from being unreasonable angry at the Prince. This time though, it had a reason. Minseok did not want see Chanyeol using his powers like this and definitely not during his stay here.

 

What really worried Minseok was that, if Chanyeol got too careless and used his powers where people could possibly see, that would mean the end to all of this. Minseok did not want to think of the implications of his thoughts.

 

{~}

 

A week has passed and Chanyeol is antsy. He has not gone outside once, only to the outhouse which was located just behind the small house.

 

He tries getting a hold of himself but after another three days, when Minseok is getting ready to go to the market again, Chanyeol can not contain it and asks,

 

"Can I come with you?"

 

Minseok is startled, the surprise clear on his face. He schools his expression, then says, in a flat tone, "No."

 

The whine that bubbles up and actually escapes him is beyond embarrassing but it gets Minseok to look like he's rethinking his answer, so Chanyeol's tries to look the most innocent he can manage. Puppy eyes and all.

 

"You can't", Minseok says, but strangely does not look him directly in the eyes and acts like he's busy with straightening his jacket. "What if someone found out who you are? Not even three seconds and you're going to be hanging over a trap door."

 

"I'd hide my face. Look" Chanyeol grabs a scarf and a hat from the hanger, concealing his face as good as he can. He points at himself, gesturing at his cover. And just to make sure, he adds, quietly while looking to the floor, "I've never been to a market before. Please, just this once."

 

How is Minseok supposed to say no to that?

 

They wrap Chanyeol up nicely, adding a little dirt here and there to hide a few facial features not obsecured by the hat and scarf, and head out.

 

When they arrive, Chanyeol can't help but look around violently, whipping his head from side to side to take everything in as good as possible. The wonder and fascination with something as simple as a morning market made Minseok backtrack for a second and just watch the Prince having his special moment.

 

Minseok's heart throbbed and stuttered, making him stumble over his words when Chanyeol looks back at him, watching him intently.

 

"Is something wrong?", the Prince asks, and his deep voice breaks Minseok out of his trance.

 

Minseok shakes his head, passing the Prince. "Let's continue, before all the good stuff is gone."

 

Their little… thing ((date) grocery shopping!) went quite well for the most part. The people did not suspect a thing, let alone look twice. Some came up to and greeted Minseok, making Chanyeol hurriedly (and not at all suspiciously) look elsewhere and fumble with his too large ropes. When the Prince did look the people in the eyes and made small talk, they looked as if they'd swoon any second now. The way Chanyeol talked, the way he held himself and especially the way his eyes expressed the sincerity behind his words… Chanyeol was just too charming.

 

Minseok hadn't felt quite so at ease in a long while.

 

That's why Minseok would later on scold himself for not being even a little wary and ignoring his gut feeling (when it had always been right too). Chanyeol just had looked so happy, so comfortable next to Minseok. Perhaps there lay the problem.

 

Their outing had all but lasted about an hour before someone came too close, watching Chanyeol a little too long. Had Minseok hesitated for only one second, the hand of the woman would have taken the hood off Chanyeol's head, exposing his face and where he actually came from. Since Minseok has been training his reflexes since a very young age, as it helped keep him alive most of the time, he was able to pull a wide-eyed Chanyeol behind himself before the woman could touch him.

 

Minseok tried mustering up the deadliest glare he could and eyed the woman as she suspiciously backed off.

 

Grabbing Chanyeol by one hand and their grocery bags not in Chanyeol's hand by the other, Minseok heads back to his hut.

 

"Hyung?", Chanyeol calls from behind him.

 

Minseok is angry yes, but only at himself, really. That's why he immediately regrets answering in that tone right after the sharp "What?" leaves his mouth.

 

Minseok knows there's a kicked-puppy expression on the Princes face, but he can't calm down, damn it. That had been too close. Scratch angry, Minseok was terrified. This realization does not make it better.

 

"Hyung", Chanyeol tries again. "You're hurting me, a little."

 

Immediately, Minseok lets go. Only then does he realize how strong his grip had been. He turns around but does not look Chanyeol in the eyes, Minseok prefers eyeing their surroundings (they are almost home, far from the crowd of the market).

 

Minseok mutters an "I'm sorry", haven't felt so uncomfortable in a long time. Now that he realizes, since Chanyeol came along, Minseok is feeling more and more emotions he hadn't felt for a while now. Be it exasperation or…

 

"It's not your fault, hyung", Chanyeol says in a soft voice. Minseok has to look up and watch those doe eyes stare back at him. Minseok notes that he hasn't been called snowflake since earlier and his heart aches. "If anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I should have reacted faster, or not let my guard down that easily in the first place. I'm sorry."

 

Why is Minseok the one who is getting comforted now?

 

"Why is it your fault now?" Minseok frowns. "First of all, I shouldn't even have agreed!"

 

"But I was the one who insisted!"

 

"I should have stood my ground!"

 

"I was persistent!"

 

Now they just sounded like an uselessly bickering couple. This thought made Minseok shut his mouth, argument stuck in his throat. Unconsciously, a smile crept up Minseok's face. Exhaustion crept up his shoulders.

 

"How about we both just accept the other's apology and go home?"

 

Seeing Minseok's face, which rarely shows anything but annoyance, light up like that and his choice of words made something in Chanyeol squeeze up. God, _he's beautiful_.

 

Chanyeol nods and they head back, both their hands (where they had held each other) tingling.

 

 

{~}

 

 

Chanyeol just wanted to go to the outhouse when he overheard two neighbors talking about the two royal families.

 

The Prince had done a good job ignoring his heritage during his stay in the Land of Frost, blocking out the crushing responsibilities that were waiting for him with Minseok at his side.

 

But hearing people who were so ignorant to the reality of a royal's life talk about and praise the luxurious and wealthy life of the King and queen and their intelligent and prodigious children had made something in Chanyeol snap. He did not act aggressively, or get angry even. Chanyeol just went back inside, slamming the door behind him and slumping down to the floor.

 

Chanyeol felt numb.

 

Words kept repeating in his head.

 

_Chanyeol, you're slacking off again._

 

_Go over your notes one more time and when you're done I want a five papers long strategic plan of attack. You still have much to learn._

 

_Maybe we should put Yoora in the position of the new heir instead of Chanyeol? He still needs to learn so much, but he's always so lazy, only doing whatever pleases him._

 

_Chanyeol? He's doing fantastic. No, no, his royal duties are not too heavy on him. I would be able to tell if my own son wasn't acting like himself._

 

Chanyeol wanted to throw up.

 

By the time he noticed that his breathing rapidly increased in speed, it was too late to calm himself back down. Chanyeol stayed there, on the ground, with his knees pulled to his chest and finger nails digging into the skin of the opposite arms.

 

It hurt.

 

Everything hurt.

 

Why does it hurt so much?

 

By the time Minseok finished making the bed and came out into the larger first room, Chanyeol was shaking like a leaf in cold wind. Minseok had expected Chanyeol to be sitting at the table and waiting for Minseok's next instructions. The sight of what was really happening made Minseok abruptly halt in his step.

 

Minseok had never been in the presence of someone having an anxiety or panic attack. It's generally also not something you are taught how to deal with.

 

Watching Chanyeol trying to fight for breath when there is nothing holding him down and curling in on himself on the floor makes Minseok almost panic himself. Minseok had always been cool and level-headed in any kind of situation, but seeing Chanyeol staring into empty space and not able to get himself together on his own has Minseok's heart aching.

 

He thinks of his long deceased mother dying in his arms, struggling for breath. Minseok exhales loudly and is at Chanyeol's side in seconds.

 

He doesn't know what to do though. Is he allowed to touch him? Would it make it worse? Oh God, oh God, _oh God_ -

 

Breathe.

 

"Chanyeol, hey, breathe with me. Come on," Minseok urges softly, watching for any kind of reaction. He breathes in loudly, exhaling soundly for Chanyeol to hear and mimic. "Everything is fine, you are fine. I'm with you. It will pass."

 

It feels like a victory when Chanyeol calms down after a while (a few minutes? Half an hour?) of Minseok repeating himself over and over again and lifts his head from between his hands and knees. There are tears in his eyes.

 

"Hey, you're good. I've got you, see?" Minseok extends his hand, waiting for Chanyeol to take the final step himself. Chanyeol's hand is shaking when it stretches out for his and clammy when Minseok encloses it with his own, treading their fingers together. "Everything is fine, right? Hm?"

 

Chanyeol nods and Minseok feels relieve at the response.

 

"Can you stand?", Minseok asks. The Prince shakes his head softly. "That's okay, just stay calm. I'm with you."

 

Minseok kisses his knuckles and lets Chanyeol cry onto his shoulder.

 

{~}

 

They do not speak of this incident again. Minseok does not know what had triggered Chanyeol to such an extent and Chanyeol does not know why Minseok had been so gentle when he's usually so harsh. They ignore the heart-wrenching sadness that had shown on both their vulnerable faces.

 

Instead, they go about their days like before. Wake up together in the same bed, have breakfast, clean the house and if Minseok is in a good mood they will go out to an isolated clearing for Chanyeol to get some fresh air without risking anyone seeing him.

 

The four weeks are slowly getting to an end and Minseok does not know how to deal with that.

 

On days where he goes out to sell some of his merchandise and comes home late, Chanyeol will have made some mashed potatoes and a simple enough soup (which are the only things he is able to do, and the kitchen still looks like a war zone every time). It's been so long since the last time someone was waiting for him at home, with a warm meal (even if it tasted a little bland sometimes) and an even warmer smile. Minseok yearns for this feeling of coziness and contentment. But most of all, it scares him a little how easily Chanyeol and him fall into each other, be it their antics or their common likes and dislikes.

 

Minseok, surprisingly, gets attached pretty fast, even if he tells himself that he shouldn't every time.

 

The thought that Chanyeol would leave him like everyone else when they just got comfortable with one another drives him crazy.

 

Minseok doesn't sleep well that night, constantly tossing and turning.

 

The next day he leaves breakfast on the table and goes to work early, only coming back when it's already night out. Minseok goes to bed and doesn't speak to Chanyeol once. Sleep comes in fractions and with frequent breaks in between.

 

It's only logical that with two nights of barely any sleep, Minseok is pretty cranky and not in a good mood the next day. When he comes home (earlier this time because he wasn't able to negotiate accordingly thanks to the lack of sleep), Chanyeol is eyeing him weirdly. Like he wants to say something, but he can't.

 

It irks Minseok more than anything.

 

When Minseok goes to cook something, Chanyeol goes to do whatever he was doing before.

 

After a while of silence, Chanyeol's voice comes from the bedroom. "Hey, frosty hyung… um, do you have baths anywhere here?" He sounds unsure. The voice gets clearer the nearer the Prince comes. "It's been a while and I didn't want to sound rude but… it's kinda starting to itch and all…"

 

Minseok knows that this isn't something to get worked up about. He really, really knows.

 

He lets a bowl fall, it letting out a loud enough _thud_ for Chanyeol to hear and come see what's going on.

 

"What's wrong?", the Prince asks immediately.

 

"Nothing," Minseok tries acting nonchalant but there's the certain edge to his voice that he had when they had first met. He hurries to lift the bowl up.

 

Chanyeol frowns and cuts off his way to the cupboard where their (their?) bowls usually go, spreading his arms a little to take up more space. Minseok kinda wants to wrap his arms around Chanyeol and maybe inhale some of his natural earthy scent. Chanyeol hadn't been smelling like lavender and roses since staying here, unlike the first days. Minseok found it intoxicating.

 

"You've been acting a little weird, hyung. Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

 

Yes.

 

"No. Now leave it and let me through."

 

"Why are you being so mean?", Chanyeol asks, his frown deepening as his hands fall to his sides.

 

 _Mean?_ "I'm the mean one?", Minseok spits. "You're the one who acts all high and mighty all the damn time! 'Where's my this, get me that, do those'. It's exhausting!"

 

Despite knowing that he is only spitting nonsense and that all of this is not true, Minseok can't stop the words from flowing. His brain to mouth filter, as well as his ability to think reasonable have left him today. And maybe deep down… he's still insecure that Chanyeol was made to come here, watch his people and come up with a plan to strike when they are at their weakest. Maybe Chanyeol is only acting and all of their moments are only precious to Minseok.

 

It hurts to think of this being a possibility.

 

"And while you get breakfast in bed in your shiny big palace and everything you could ever ask for, people out here don't even know if they are going to survive the day or if their village is going to end in another war zone!"

 

Minseok didn't mean to say that. Even if the last part was true, he did not mean to make Chanyeol feel guilty of something he didn't have a direct hand in. Minseok feels even worse when Chanyeol's face shuts down, nothing of the warmth he so easily and usually showed on his face. It's the first time for Chanyeol to show anger.

 

"Everything I could ask for?", Chanyeol says, tone sharp and tense. "Even if I did get most of the materialistic things I, for once, did ask for, all I ever _really_ wanted was for my parents to see me as _me_ and not for some kind of product they made to use and toy with. Everything that I actually wish for is being cared for like an actual son and being loved and accepted for maybe the first time in my life."

 

Chanyeol has angry (hurt?) tears in his eyes, wiping at them before they fall. Minseok wants to reach out and apologize, hug him close.

 

"I understand that it is not the same as the things these people have to go through, but I will not just stand by and watch you saying these things about me. Don't act like you know me when you really don't."

 

The last one hits Minseok right where it hurts, and he has to take a minute for him to be able to speak without risking his voice breaking. "I'm…"

 

"Leave it."

 

Chanyeol turns around, making his way to the door. He does not forget to put on his scarf and hat, hiding his face in a hurry. Minseok should probably go after him, but he's rooted to the floor and feels like he does not deserve to do that.

 

He lets Chanyeol go out the door, watching as another one leaves him.

 

 

Minseok is not able to eat anything, not having any appetite. His little cabin feels empty and lonely without the constant presence of one tall Prince. It's just been two hours but it feels like forever because Minseok doesn't know when or if he will be back. How did he get so attached so fast?

 

He feels so bad. Minseok knows that this is all his fault. The lack of sleep made him say things he didn't want to say, showing his insecurity openly when he usually hides it so well.

 

It's dark outside and the village isn't save at night, people who drink and get into fights just for the hell of it all over the place. The nagging worry that something possibly could have happened to Chanyeol makes Minseok feel even worse, and if he had been any weaker, Minseok probably would have started crying already. Instead, he goes out to search for him.

 

Minseok looks everywhere Chanyeol might have gone to, to the little spots Minseok has taken him to over the last few weeks. When he does not find him there, Minseok goes a bit beyond that, searching the areas they only visited recently.

 

When he does not find Chanyeol anywhere after searching for almost two hours, Minseok starts panicking a little. Maybe someone did find him before Minseok could and took him with them to report to the King? Or…

 

Minseok didn't want to think of all the possibilities.

 

He continues looking for him some more before he remembers a clearing with a little creek Chanyeol said he liked a lot. They didn't go there more than once so Minseok had a hard time remembering where exactly it had been considering they had found it on accident.

 

After another while of searching for the right way, Minseok found the clearing, and in addition Chanyeol too. The Prince is sitting on the wide field, staring at something in the distance. He looks peaceful and Minseok almost doesn't want to go up to him just to prevent the calm to be disturbed, but he does anyway because apologizing is more important right now.

 

Minseok didn't want to startle him, so he didn't try to hide his steps and just marched up to him. His foot steps and the crunching of grass made Chanyeol tense up.

 

When Minseok is next to him, he does not know what else to say, so he sticks with, "Hey."

 

There is no reply as kind of expected but Minseok still feels a little disheartened. He can't help but fiddle with his fingers in the same way he has soften seen Chanyeol do. The Prince looks up because of the movement from the corner of his eye and looks a little surprised.

 

Not knowing what to do, Minseok sits down and tries to think of what to say. He had been too worried the past hours to think of what he's going to say once he finds Chanyeol.

 

The awkward silence is too much, so Minseok clears his throat and says, "I'm… I'm sorry."

 

The instant the words leave his lips, Chanyeol seems to deflate, as if a big pressure has been lifted from his shoulders. Maybe seeing Minseok himself act like nothing he had dared to show to Chanyeol the last few weeks had made Chanyeol calm down again. Maybe he thought Minseok wouldn't apologize and give him the blame instead.

 

"No… uh…", Chanyeol wrings his hands, looking nervous. " _I_ apologize for speaking so rudely."

 

Minseok hurries to stop him right there, "No, don't. I… I overstepped your boundaries, this one is really all on me. I shouldn't have assumed. And just because I was having a bad day doesn't mean I can leave it out on you."

 

"But-"

 

How can he still forgive him and, even worse, try to take the blame after all this?

 

"No, really. Please."

 

Chanyeol nods, understanding that Minseok needs for him to acknowledge this. They stay in silence after that, neither of them knowing what to say further.

 

After a while, "Um…"

 

Minseok looks up, watching as Chanyeol plays with his fingers again, plucking at the front of his shirt and trying to find the right words. It's endearing.

 

"The day… the day you saw me like that.… um, on the floor..."

 

Minseok knows immediately what he means, even if they had purposely been acting like that had never happened. He also immediately know it's not something that Chanyeol can easily talk about. "You don't have to tell me", Minseok tells him therefore.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, "I want you to know. It's just… I've never talked about it so openly with anyone, so it's hard finding the proper words."

 

"Take your time."

 

Chanyeol does take his time, but when he finally starts, he does not stop. Minseok has to remind him to take deep breaths sometimes, or he would start hyperventilating.

 

As Chanyeol talks and talks, speaking about everything he couldn't say to his parents, his sister or even the one he considers his best friend, Minseok listens intently, catching every change in his voice or stature.

 

(Minseok listens so closely that he almost forgets that they probably should get going if they don't want to freeze to death.)

 

They talk about Chanyeol's anxiety, many insecurities and finally how and why he came here. Constantly being pressured by his parents to do better when he's already doing everything he can, sacrificing sleep and time for himself, and all that since a very young age; it's surprising that Chanyeol isn't starting a revolution against his parents or something. Chanyeol has been living like a puppet all his life, never able to decide for himself. For someone like Minseok, who has always needed to make his own decisions since he was a child, this seemed unfathomable.

 

As to how he was able to come here, Chanyeol confessed to have been thinking about all of this since a year already. He has been planning, making a plot to escape without immediate notice and sneak into their land unscathed. When asked if he knew that Minseok was able to help him, Chanyeol admitted to have heard rumors of someone of the land of Ice being able to come and go through the borders as they pleased. Sheepishly, Chanyeol also confessed that yes, he blindly followed those rumors knowing full well that they could have been just that, rumors. But in that moment everything had seemed better than staying there.

 

When Chanyeol is done, way late at night and in bed, Minseok suddenly finds himself telling Chanyeol about his deceased mother and his own issues. How he had never personally known his father, how his mother died just a two years after this war had started and how he has been needing to take care of himself since then.

 

They talk until the sun rises and, at once, all is well again.

 

{~}

 

A bit over two months have passed since the day Minseok had found Chanyeol in his caravan.

 

They both have ignored the fact that Chanyeol was only supposed to stay for four weeks and that these four weeks have already long passed the best they could so far.

 

Instead, they are enjoying their moments together, completely disregarding their initial agreement.

 

After their "fight" and after clearing all misunderstanding, it was unsurprising that Minseok found himself falling for the naive Prince. Really, once Minseok had come to terms with his own feelings, he wasn't even all that surprised himself.

 

If someone had told Minseok before that, that he'd find himself falling for the heir and Prince of the enemy's kingdom, he'd have them stomped by his horse. As it is right now, that is exactly the case. But what is he supposed to do when Chanyeol is everything but how he imaged the enemy to be and in turn everything that Minseok didn't know he'd need in someone?

 

Chanyeol is naive, but not ignorantly so. He just never got the chance to look at the world himself, only ever from the windows of his confines. His desire for knowledge is great and more so when it's something that has to do with the greater good and helping people of all kinds. Minseok has watched him help elderly or children of his like without batting an eyelash, immediately coming for assistance and risking blowing his cover. It is so foreign to Minseok, that someone of different kind would do such a thing, that he'd have to take a minute and look on in silence, appreciating all that is shown.

 

Another factor for Minseok is that Chanyeol doesn't judge; no one, never. Like now, after Minseok had woken up in cold sweat, screaming his lungs out.

 

Minseok is shaking, too much. The dream had been too real, everything vividly clear. For the most part it didn't even feel like a dream, not even now that he's awake.

 

The only good thing about this was that, despite being woken up at an ungodly hour, Chanyeol clings to him as if he had been the one who had a nightmare. Chanyeol takes his hand, his larger body somehow fitting in Minseok's side, with his head nestled on his chest. He was probably still half asleep because normally Chanyeol was too nervous to even touch Minseok in general, besides a basic handshake. Hugs and cuddles were out of the question.

 

That's why Minseok wasn't too hurt about the next morning, when he felt Chanyeol stiffen beside him, rigidly extract himself off of Minseok and escape to the other room.

 

Minseok had treasured the moment while it had lasted, taking everything in for when it's not there anymore.

 

Chanyeol, on the other hand, was so embarrassed and scared by his own emotions, most of the time he didn't even know how to act on them.

 

So maybe they are both unknowingly falling a little, but who's there to stop them?

 

{~}

 

Fate is.

 

Like everything else in this world, their time together is only temporary, coming to an end with the rumors about the heir of the Fire Kingdom hiding in their land. It's a gradual process, the spreading of the rumors. When they finally arrive in their village, there are a various similar ones already. In some it is said that it's actually someone else of the Fire Kingdom, having come over to investigate. In others, it is implied that the Prince is here to take a woman of their blood just to show off the Fire Kingdoms power. The most common though… suggests that the King and Queen of the land of Fire have banished Prince Chanyeol for his incompetence in taking responsibility for the crown.

 

You can guess which one had left Chanyeol breathless for a few seconds.

 

Both, Chanyeol and Minseok, hear of these rumors at different times of the day and when they are not together.

 

Minseok tells himself not to shut down again, like the last time he didn't want something concerning Chanyeol to be real (namely the incident in which he unnecessarily had yelled at Chanyeol. Minseok still apologizes for that when the occasion arises.)

 

Chanyeol, for his part, did pretty well. He didn't break down or have any sort of attack. But he knew that he should let Minseok know of this, or more like, what has been going on inside his brain since the last time he saw one of the kids of the orphanages in the area missing. Of course the child could have possibly just stayed at home that day, but the thought that something happened to them when they had been prancing around just the day earlier had Chanyeol thinking of all the victims and deaths this war has caused (and if Minseok's story of how his mother had died had the most impact, no one can judge him).

 

Dinner that day had passed very quietly and awkwardly. Both knew of the rumors and what that would mean, they just didn't know how to address the topic.

 

Even if those were merely stories people told one to another to pass some time, both kingdoms were pretty desperate to finally get the upper hand. In addition, many villagers were fairly naive and would go to much length to prove the rumors and get some kind of reward from the royal family. If the king should believe these rumors and offer compensation for the duties of the one who would found him… Chanyeol would not be save here anymore.

 

The awkward silence stretches out until they lie in bed, both staring at the ceiling, arms touching.

 

"So,"

 

"So,"

 

They stare at each other, before erupting in chuckles. The days tension flows away.

 

"You go first," Minseok says.

 

"No, no. You start."

 

"Chanyeol, just tell me."

 

The Prince doesn't say anything for a while, continues to watch the ceiling. Just as Minseok is about to ask if he's going to start any time soon, Chanyeol sits upright with his legs crossed.

 

"So, um," Chanyeol finally starts. "I don't know where to begin." He chuckles dryly. "I've just been thinking that, you know... maybe I should… go back? Back to, uh, Geruma, maybe."

 

It feels like Minseok has never touched the cold and suddenly has been dunked into ice-cold water. It feels like that one day he came home from work just to find that all his efforts had been for nothing and that his mother had died. Like someone dear to him leaving him behind.

 

Whatever Chanyeol must have seen on Minseok's face made him bite his lip, unsure of how to or if he should continue. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Chanyeol continues, determined to get his point across. "Look, I know that I've overstayed my visit." When Minseok sits upright as well and makes to interrupt him, Chanyeol shushes him with a shake of the head. "No, let me finish. I know it's the truth. We are having hard times. So with you, firstly, being the only who works in this house and secondly, only occasionally going to work, all of this wouldn't manage in the long run."

 

The worst part is that Minseok can't even complain or contradict him because all of that is true. It made him feel even more awful.

 

"But that is not the only reason. I already had told you that I basically came here to escape the pressure of my parents. But now that I've seen first-hand what this war and we careless royalties are doing, I can't just idly sit by and watch when I have the means to do something to change all this. I can take the way I took to come in. I want to face my responsibilities."

 

Chanyeol is a little out of breath by the time he finishes and when he comes down from his little high, he flushes. "And well, uh, I guess I have to thank you… for helping me- helping me make this discovery. Um, yes. So. Thank you, hyung."

 

Everyone probably knows that moment when someone you like is talking (or doing anything, really) about something they like or are passionate about and you have this thought (and kind of sudden realization, because did it come to that already?) of "God, I love this idiot so much". Just... that it's not said in your head but actually out loud, by yourself, without you noticing at first. But honestly, Minseok doesn't even really regret his next words all that much, because they are the plain truth.

 

"I love you."

 

Chanyeol startles out of his embarrassed stupor, watching Minseok wide-eyed and slack-faced. Minseok does not catch his own slip up, being confused by Chanyeol's confusion.

 

"Uh, what?", Chanyeol asks dumbly.

 

"Huh?", Minseok says just as dumbly.

 

"You just said that you-"

 

Suddenly, Minseok gets bright red, flushing from ear to ear. "Did I say that out loud?", Minseok (shrieks) asks.

 

Still pretty dumb-founded, Chanyeol answers with a, "Um, yes."

 

Chanyeol sees the exact moment Minseok's face goes into overdrive, eyes seemingly spinning. Only when he takes in the blush all over Minseok's face does Chanyeol get that yes, that was actually _not_ a joke. Chanyeol himself gets bright red, and they both don't dare look the other in the eyes as another silence falls over them.

 

Just when Chanyeol thought that _he_ (of all things) would have to make the first move, Minseok says, "You know what, now that I've already said it, I won't take it back."

 

This makes Chanyeol look up, flushing further at the implication.

 

Minseok brushes through his own hair in a nervous manner and looks up into his eyes. "I like you," Minseok says, and even though Chanyeol has been expecting that, it still catches him off guard. "Scratch that, I might even love you? This is the first time I've ever felt like this in my life and I've liked enough people to know the difference." Minseok sighs. "And I fully know that we have known each other for these last two and a half months only, but while spending every day with you, I'd like to think that I have a pretty good grasp on your personality, your antics, everything that is you.

 

Also, I'm not saying all of this to make you stay, I'm not that desperate. I understand your way of thinking and support you in whatever path you choose to take. I just… I wanted you to know that, before you go, I guess. I'm very sorry if I have made you uncomfortable."

 

Chanyeol, for his part, is trying to keep his own grasp on reality. Something he never thought would ever happen, in fact, did happen. Minseok liked him back? What were the chances? And… should he admit his own feelings? But was it really worth it if he was going to leave anyway? Chanyeol did make up his mind already; he needed to go back, even if his heart yearned to stay here.

 

Minseok does not expect an answer just after he said all of this, of course Chanyeol needs to process all of this first, but when Chanyeol does not make a move to say anything after what seems like hours, Minseok deflates with disappointment.

 

"I'm sorry, I've had to make your last days here awkward, didn't I. I'm- I'm going to sleep on the chair, feel at ease."

 

But Minseok deserved to know, no matter how short-lived their little moments would be.

 

As Minseok makes to stand up, Chanyeol grabs at his hand hurriedly, loudly saying, "No!"

 

Minseok, visibly startled, stops in his tracks, watching Chanyeol wide-eyed. "What's wrong?"

 

Oh God, how did he do this? "Oh, um…" Chanyeol is dizzy from all the sudden heat in his face. He gestures for Minseok to sit back down, pulling softly on his arm like a child. Minseok does, looking at him quizzically. This is so embarrassing. "So… I… I actually, sort of, uh… like you back, I guess?"

 

Minseok watches on in confusion, before the words sink in and he brightens up like the stars. Chanyeol is speechless.

 

"Really?", Minseok asks. Chanyeol can only nod with his face brighter than his flames. Then, with an unsure voice, "Wait, but 'you guess'?"

 

"Uh, that's because…" Chanyeol could feel the flush travel all the way to his neck. "…because I have never actually fallen in love before... not counting a few crushes… and this is still pretty new to me…"

 

If Minseok would get any happier, he'd probably combust from all the positive energy.

 

"Chanyeol, can I kiss you?"

 

At the blunt question, Chanyeol chokes on his own spit. Real charming there. Minseok claps him on the back for him to get himself together.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just too happy. Forget what I said, I don't want to pressure you into anything."

 

Minseok is still grinning and his smile had Chanyeol weak in the knees. Good thing that they are sitting.

 

"No, uh, please go ahead."

 

This gets a laugh out of the other, which makes Chanyeol think; 'a new record'. "Chanyeol, you're way too formal. Is it the nerves?" Minseok comes gradually closer to his face. "Am I doing this to you?"

 

Chanyeol can only nod furiously. "I'm not experienced in stuff like this…"

 

Minseok only smiles, not saying anything to that. Chanyeol would question it if Minseok wasn't leaning in right now.

 

Chanyeol has read many books, in which they almost always say that first kisses between two people are perfect, like fireworks and butterflies and all that stuff.

 

The kiss Chanyeol shares with Minseok… it feels sweet, almost innocent, and obviously not perfect because Chanyeol is very inexperienced. Instead of fireworks, Chanyeol feels at ease for the first time in forever. Somehow Chanyeol would still describe it as perfect.

 

When they part, Chanyeol is a little out of breath and Minseok puts their foreheads together. Chanyeol hadn't noticed that during their making-out session he unknowingly had crawled into the other man's lap. He flushes. But still, Chanyeol wants to kiss some more.

 

"I know that I can't make you stay," Minseok says though, so Chanyeol has to wait and reign in his urges. "And I will not. But will you stay for another day and let me enjoy this as much as I can? Have you all to myself for only tomorrow, for only day?"

 

Chanyeol bites his lower lip and yes, he wants to kiss this man senseless. "Yes, of course. Even when I'm miles away, my heart will stay with you."

 

The smile Minseok gives him now is so very soft. He cradles Chanyeol's face like he's the greatest treasure and Chanyeol can't help but lean in himself.

 

They kiss until their lips are swollen and red and only parting when their lungs scream for air. Chanyeol is too shy to do more than hold on to the hem of Minseok's shirt and Minseok seems to not want to overstep anything and only lets his hands rest where Chanyeol would hum appreciatively.

 

After a while, their slow kisses (Chanyeol needed to get used to it first, so what) turn more heated and Minseok gets more daring, caressing his spine with his fingertips or pulling Chanyeol closer by his thighs. When Chanyeol feels something wet prod at his lips, he abruptly leans back, separating their lips. It takes Chanyeol's mushy and melted brain to get itself together and register that the wet thing was Minseok's tongue and that his reaction must have looked like rejection because the next thing Chanyeol knows, Minseok is trying to distance their bodies (how he's going achieve that with Chanyeol straddling him is another matter).

 

"I'm sorry, maybe we should try to get some sleep now," Minseok says, looking a little… abashed.

 

"Oh, I mean, we can- uh, continue if you want?" Oh God, how embarrassing could he get? "I was just surprised. I'm not used to this, if you really couldn't tell," Chanyeol whispers the last part in a fluster.

 

Minseok smiles at him adoringly (and if that doesn't make Chanyeol have second thoughts on leaving), but shakes his head. "No, we really should stop. If we continue like this I don't think I'll be able to stop at only this."

 

Chanyeol is really, really embarrassed that it seriously took him a few seconds to understand what Minseok was implying. "Oh."

 

Minseok smiles in that beautiful way where he looks like Chanyeol is holding the stars in the palm of his hands. "It's fine, come on now."

 

Lying back down, Minseok pats the space next to him to make Chanyeol follow suit. Chanyeol does, but he can't bring his face or his head to calm down. Despite that, he still reaches out to clasp Minseok's hand in his.

 

"Is this okay?", Chanyeol asks in a whisper.

 

"Considering we were kissing just seconds prior, I'd say this is more than alright."

 

Chanyeol smiles bashfully and pulls their intertwined hands to his chest, turning his head to see Minseok watching him.

 

Being hit with the realization that once he is back in the palace, Chanyeol will never be able to get to see this sight ever again, leaves Chanyeol breathless for a second. He won't get to see Minseok's face in the mornings, not get to touch him like now.

 

"You know…" Chanyeol's voice isn't more than a whisper and Minseok leans closer to understand him. It's now or literally never. "Uh, I wouldn't really… mind- continuing where we had left off, that is..."

 

It takes a moment for Minseok to give any sort of reaction, most probably because he did not expect that (huh). When he does, it's a sharp intake of breath.

 

Minseok is propping himself up by his elbow, staring at Chanyeol, hard. "Did I hear that right just now?"

 

Chanyeol blushes crimson, from the close proximity and also from all the implications. But he will not back down. He wants this.  "Ye-yes? What I'm saying is that... that I wouldn't mind… doing it, um, with you…"

 

"Chanyeol." The exasperation is clear in his voice. "You can't just say things like that so carelessly."

 

Minseok sighs, as if he's talking to a child that doesn't understand. But Chanyeol isn't a child and if anyone does not understand, it's Minseok.

 

Chanyeol frowns. "You're not taking me seriously."

 

"That's not it. I'm telling you that you shouldn't just throw that around like it's nothing."

 

"Hyung."

 

Minseok looks up, a little taken off guard that there is no nickname attached.

 

Chanyeol continues, "Just a half an hour earlier we both confessed, how is that 'just throwing it around'? I mean… I am sure of my own feelings. And I know that… that the possibility of us meeting again… the possibility of that is very slim. I want to treasure this as much as I can. And I want to do it like this."

 

Mustering up all of his courage, Chanyeol leans in to pull Minseok into a soft kiss. His heart is hammering away in rapid speed.

 

Minseok immediately takes the lead, leaning over Chanyeol's body and deepening the kiss. This time, when his tongue prods at Chanyeol's lips, Chanyeol only minimally (!) starts and obediently opens his mouth in invite. It's weird, kissing like that without having any experience. Chanyeol is pretty clumsy, not knowing what to do when. He tries mimicking what Minseok is doing and after a while, they get into a good enough rhythm.

 

Only when his lungs feel like they are seconds away from exploding does Chanyeol let up himself, indicating for Minseok to do the same.

 

They are more than breathless and Chanyeol tries not to stare too much at the bulge in between Minseok's (and maybe in his own) legs.

 

"Chanyeol," Minseok says, voice steadier than Chanyeol would have liked. He was having troubles controlling his breathing while Minseok looked like the perfect man he is. "I will ask just once more. I want you to be very sure. The last thing I want is for you to regret this later on."

 

"Hyung," Chanyeol drawls, stretching the only vowel out. "I am _very_ sure."

 

Minseok huffs, chuckling, "Alright, let me know and we will stop immediately. Got it?"

 

Chanyeol nods, feeling so happy with being cared for so much.

 

Minseok kisses him again, this time directly starting out fiercely instead of working onto it. Chanyeol melts under him, letting Minseok take the lead. Minseok does not seem to be against it, basking in it instead.

 

They take it slow. Minseok seems to understand that Chanyeol needs to take his time, to get a good grasp on what is actually going on. He also guides Chanyeol's hands along his body with his own. To his chest, to his arms, down to his thighs. Silently telling him that he is allowed to touch all he wants. From then on, Chanyeol can't seem to keep his hands to himself, always thumbing and caressing somewhere.

 

Chanyeol is tense when Minseok removes his shirt for him. The Prince gasps when cold fingers slide against his sides, creating little goosebumps along their way. When Chanyeol looks down at Minseok, the other man is smiling up at him, looking so fascinated with what's in front of him. Chanyeol has to bite his lips to prevent himself from crying.

 

By the time Minseok has removed both their shirts and helped Chanyeol out of his trousers, there is an array of red and purple marks glistening on the surface of Chanyeol's neck and down to his chest. If he's being very honest, Chanyeol loves it all.

 

He is only broken out of his dreamy haze when he realizes that Minseok has removed his own trousers and what is supposed to come next.

 

"Um, hyung, wait."

 

Minseok stops all movement the instant the word is out of his mouth, looking up at him worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

It would be endearing if Chanyeol wasn't so uneasy right now. Gnawing at his already swollen lips, he averts his gaze. "No, that's not it. I may have… forgotten to mention something. Of some importance."

 

Minseok frowns, "What is it?"

 

"Uh, so, you know. You probably have noticed already that… I'm pretty inexperienced with all this stuff. And- you know."

 

Realization dawns on Minseok way faster than Chanyeol would have liked. "You can't be serious. Chanyeol, you're going to be the death of me. You're still a virgin?"

 

"What do you mean 'still'! I'll have you know that I purposely didn't do it until now."

 

Minseok's gaze softens considerably, "Chanyeol…"

 

"You're not going to stop now, are you?" Okay, and maybe that sounded a little desperate.

 

Bumping their foreheads together, Minseok watches as Chanyeol's bright eyes stare back at him. "Not if you don't want me to."

 

Chanyeol only shakes his head. "Please."

 

Thus, Minseok continues with leaving kisses all over his body, paying extra attention to his nipples when he notices what kind of effect it has on Chanyeol. By he time Minseok has moved lower, Chanyeol has serious problems with the restricted space in his undergarments. But Minseok isn't thinking of paying that area much attention any time soon, only concentrating on his thighs.

 

"Hyung," Chanyeol whines. Minseok only chuckles, and Chanyeol kinda wants to curse him. "Hyung, please."

 

Minseok sucks one last bruise onto his thigh before straightening his back. "Alright, alright. How do you want to do this?"

 

"I- I don't know?"

 

Minseok snorts (snorts!), "You do know how all of this plays out between two men, right?"

 

"Of course I do," Chanyeol mumbles.

 

"Then you must have an incline of what you like most, hm? Today is going to be all about you, baby. Tell me."

 

Chanyeol's face kind of explodes the moment the nickname leaves Minseok's lips - and surprisingly makes him twitch in his undergarments as well. The Prince has to cover his face to be able to get the words out. "I- I guess I'd like… to receive..."

 

A pair of hands slowly take his hands out of his face, Minseok kissing them one after the other. "You don't have to feel embarrassed if you want something. You can tell me anything, okay?"

 

Chanyeol nods, but is still too flushed to try to say anything. Instead, he lets Minseok finally peel his underpants off. The relief of space overweights the fact that he is completely naked now, that's how much Minseok has been playing with him.

 

From then on, it's a blur of naked skin against skin and much kissing. They go slowly, taking all the time in the world. Minseok opens him up slowly, so slowly it drives Chanyeol kind of crazy. And when they finally join and the pain slowly disperses, it feels like their first kiss all over again but much much more intense.

 

When Chanyeol tries to speed it up, Minseok will slow it down, promising him to do that later. But right now, he needs to savor this moment. Just for now.

 

And when it's way into the night and everyone else is asleep, Minseok whispers, "Come on, baby. Come, Chanyeol."

 

And hearing his own name he so often despised called from this man's lips brings Chanyeol over the edge, and he will remember this forever.

 

When it's all over and they lie in bed, in each other's arms and with their faces tucked in, they whisper false promises and little confessions.

 

 

The next day, they try to enjoy each others company as much as they can, waking up with lazy smiles but puffy eyes, joined at the hip for the whole day. The lingering thought of their separation gives every precious moment a bittersweet note, both of them knowing that it all will come to an end once the sun sets.

 

Minseok helps Chanyeol get safely to the border from which he was able to sneak in, in the first place - an old war zone, now long forgotten.

 

They kiss one last time.

 

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol says brokenly.

 

Minseok only shakes his head, understanding that this was something that needed to be done. He couldn't run away forever.

 

"When all of this is over, I'll come back to you, _Glacier_ hyung."

 

Minseok smiles sadly, "Don't make promises you can't keep, Prince _Wildfire_."

 

{~}

 

**3 YEARS LATER**

 

It has been three years since Prince Chanyeol has come back to their kingdom and taken his place as the heir with confidence no one thought him capable. The King and Queen had been surprised, to say the least. Of course, they had not expected to see their only son ever again after the rumors about him having been seen in the land of Ice traveled as far as over their borders.

 

Not even a week later and he had been standing right before them, safe and sound, without so much as a scratch.

 

To quench the people's curiosity, the royal family had issued an official statement conveying that it had been all part of the Princes coming off age ceremony, to ensure that he was fit to take the crown in the near future. The people believed it.

 

Until suddenly, there were rumors about Prince Chanyeol only going so far as to invade the land of Ice on his own to have a look at the state their own people were in. All this was told in no relation to him being a spy, but instead in way that suggested that someone finally cared enough to look at both sides.

 

The rumors, of course, had been set in the world by none other than Chanyeol and his friends themselves. In the shadows, a shift was forming.

 

After only a year, Prince Chanyeol had won himself the title of the one who would bring peace between the two lands by many people. Convincing the majority of his folk of his plans hadn't been easy. Convincing his father still is impossible, even as he lies in his sick bed, still raging. Even now that (after two exhausting years of stalling any further fights between the two kingdoms) the King of the Frost Kingdom has agreed to send four of his trusted men (and two guards for each one) to investigate on the crown heir's promise themselves. It may seem like everything was in the favor of the Frost people's but Chanyeol was willing to risk this one. They had come so far… this has been his three years of work. Chanyeol would not let anyone even try and ruin everything.

 

In these three years… Chanyeol did think of Minseok. Of course, he did, when that one man had always been his main drive to go on. Even as his own father raised his hand against him again and again. Chanyeol had made up his mind and Minseok was supporting him, what more did he need?

 

He missed Minseok each day a little more. Missed touching him, having him all for himself. Chanyeol didn't spend a waking moment not missing him.

 

It wasn't long until he could see him again, Chanyeol needed to tell himself. Minseok may have not taken him serious but Chanyeol was trying his best to get to him as fast as possible. And that could only be achieved once the King of the land of Ice deemed them trust worthy. Chanyeol couldn't give the ones send by the Frost King complete permit to roam over the whole castle but would need to give them enough room to not get suspicious and feel at ease. How was he going to achieve that while still protecting his own people? Chanyeol was no fool, these people could as well be assassins as they are messengers. _How about-_

 

"Prince Chanyeol," a servant (? Chanyeol wasn't too sure) suddenly says, standing by the opened door to his chambers.

 

"Have you no manners? What about knocking before walking into a room?", Chanyeol says sharply, which Jongin has dubbed as his newly acquired 'king-voice'.

 

Another man walks in, this one more familiar. "Calm down, Princeling. He has been knocking for a while now." Jongin comes closer to where Chanyeol is sitting at a table, papers sprawled around him. "You must have been in deep thought."

 

 "You could say that" Chanyeol nods his head in greeting and says a quick 'sorry' to the servant, to the shock of the poor boy. He watches as Jongin calls the perplexed servant over to pick up all the pieces of paper. "What are you doing?"

 

"Your long awaited guests have arrived." With a mischievous grin, Jongin adds, "You might want to change into something more presentable and go greet them."

 

"Excuse you," Chanyeol says in exasperation. "Why do you always have to fault my clothing choices. And what kind of guests are you talking about? I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to meet anyone today." Chanyeol turns to the servant again, who's standing there with all the hundreds of papers in his hands. "It's fine, leave them on that table over there. You are dismissed, thank you."

 

"Your guests," Jongin says once they are alone. "were not supposed to arrive until four days later, but they seem to like making surprises."

 

In four days? It couldn't be…

 

"Don't tell me…"

 

"Yeah, the messengers of the Frost King. Like I said, I'd change first."

 

If Chanyeol hadn't been so busy with changing his clothes as fast as possible, he'd have threatened Jongin with having him hanged. As it was, Chanyeol was in a hurry.

 

As his father has been sick for the last few months, Chanyeol would sit in the hall to greet their guests or discuss politics. The last one was the worst of them all. Even with the social anxiety and all.

 

Sitting down in a hurry and silently asking Jongin for approval on his appearance, Chanyeol tries to calm down. Everything is a mess. They were not supposed to arrive earlier than in four days. No preparations had been done! Nothing! How was he supposed to make a good impression like this?

 

"Chanyeol, would you calm down?", Jongin says next to him. "I've already checked with the kitchen and west wing servants, they are preparing food and enough rooms."

 

"Jongin, I'd probably kiss you if you didn't smell so gross."

 

"First of all-"

 

"Let them in!", Chanyeol shouts with a grin. From the corner of his eye he can see Jongin dotting on a poker face.

 

The guards in front of the large double doors do as told and let the twelve people walk in. Four of them looked ordinary enough, of which one's face was covered by a hood and the other eight were all weaponized, their weapons and faces on full display.

 

"Welcome, my dear guests!", Chanyeol dots on the nicest grin he can without looking like a psycho. "You have come earlier than anticipated. For what reason do I owe this surprise?"

 

"Prince Chanyeol," the one in the middle speaks. It's a man. When he kneels down in greeting, Chanyeol can't help but be surprised. "My name is Kim Junmyeon. We have come here in the name of the King of land of Ice to see for ourselves if you are as trustworthy as you claim to be."

 

"Sure," Chanyeol says suddenly. "But you must be tired now, your rooms ought to be ready by now, so I'd suggest you taking a small rest before the food is ready. Let's talk about all of this during dinner, shall we?"

 

The people of the Frost Kingdom stare at the Prince in wonder and confusion. They haven't even had one full conversation and he's letting them roam in his castle? There's a sudden silence over the hall, until the one in the hood suddenly laughs out loud and everyone zeroes in on them.

 

"What is so funny, my dear guest?" Chanyeol goes for sarcastic.

 

"You just haven't changed one bit. But why am I surprised, really."

 

This voice…?

 

Chanyeol jumps up from where he was seated, startling Jongin in the process. When Chanyeol descends the stairs, he ignores the way the people in front of him tense up. Some of their guards pull their weapon but do not swing them when the man now in front of him makes a hand gesture to stop them.

 

When Chanyeol lifts his hands to take off the hood, his hands are shaking. When he comes face to face with the most beautiful person ever, he needs to bite down a sob (because that would be embarrassing).

 

"You sure took your sweet time in coming back," Minseok says in that velvety voice of his. "So I thought I'd take matters into my own hands and come visit you myself."


End file.
